I Forgive You
by Captain Petey
Summary: At the request of my DM I have written a backstory for my character. About a Half-Elf Bard named Draco Marius who lives his life full of fun and love for those around him, while also working as an informant for the Harpers.


**I thank those who will take the time to read this. Whether you're here because you are a fan, or someone just looking for a good story, thanks. And sorry to those who are waiting for the next Skyrim chapter, I am easily distracted. There might be more to this tale later, so for now I'll just leave it open ended. Unless I get some reviews and PMs asking me to finish it. Now stop reading this and read the actual story, ya fools.**

 **"** **I forgive you."**

 **Draco Marius. Former informant for the Harpers.**

Being a bard made gathering information easy. People typically get drunk while listening to his music in bars and tend to blather. As do kings and queens who feel that they can trust him after long days of royal duties. His music soothed them all into a sense of security when around him. Any information he obtained was always passed on to one person. A woman named Saadia. She has raven hair, eyes like fire, and is the most beautiful human he's ever seen. After many years of interacting with each other in various meeting locations, it's only natural that he would develop an attraction to one so beautiful. Draco didn't even attempt to hide his love for the woman, hitting on her every time she came to collect info. Knowing he would never quit pursuing her, she constantly rejected his advances, but in a playful way.

One night, Saadia arrived outside the bar Draco had just performed at, wearing a cloak and carrying something in her arms.

"Long time no see, beautiful. What's up?... What are you holding?"

"Shut up and listen. The cultists you gave us info about, well, there's a little problem." At the mention of "little problem" Draco hears a baby crying. The bundle in her arms starts moving. Saadia is visibly worried. "They had a little girl."

"What!? When?" Draco replies shocked. His info couldn't have been off.

"My guess is that they kept the baby a secret so no one would wonder what happened if it disappeared. When I showed up to do the job… it was already born. They planned to sacrifice it to their god. I couldn't let them do it. So after I killed them, I took her with me. But you know our rule. Can't leave any potential evil alive." After that she shoves the child into his arms. "You have to take her. If the Harpers find out they'll make me kill her."

After cradling the fragile baby in his arms, he extends one out and touches Saadia's cheek. "Hey. It's alright. I'll take care of her." He wipes a tear, that started forming, from her face. He looks back at the little girl who has now stopped crying and asks, "does she have a name?"

"I don't know. Don't think they were gonna keep her that long. But look." Saadia pulls back the blanket from the top of the baby's head to reveal silver hair. "Her eyes are ice blue."

He looks up at the night sky and sees a full moon. "Luna. Her name is Luna."

"It's a beautiful name. I knew I made the right decision bringing her to you. I have to go report everything else to HQ. So they don't get suspicious. See you soon." For the first time since they met, Saadia kisses Draco on the cheek and runs off.

* * *

Over seven years time, Draco continued his info job while taking care of Luna, which was no easy feat, but thanks to all the servants of royal families, nice bartenders, and the occasional kind hearted soul, he was able to raise the girl.

Luna learned to speak partly from Draco, but mainly from the tutor he would hire. Her first word was Daddy, and after seeing how Daddy would act around Saadia, she started calling her Mommy. And they both agreed to call her their daughter.

While on the job, Draco got found out. Apparently the info he was fishing for was bait set up by a Lord who learned of a spy. Draco and Luna both almost lost their lives that day. That was when he realized, he'd been in the game too long. If something were to happen to Luna because of him, he couldn't live with himself. He decided to go straight to the Harper HQ Saadia worked out of, and let them know he wanted out. Oddly enough, they agreed, and paid him a handsome sum for all the years of masterful service. He wasn't expecting to get off this easily, but he wasn't complaining. The next time he was supposed to meet for the info exchange he would give Saadia all his notes and tell her he was done. But that wouldn't be the end of the two. He went to a jeweler and bought a beautiful ring, in hopes they could finally be together, officially, after all these years.

Saadia is given a mission to assassinate another target. Nothing out of the ordinary, except that they didn't give her a name or a description of her target. Only that he betrayed the faction and needed to be dealt with. The location she was given was a small house in the woods. Far from anyone else. She set up a few black powder explosives inside the house connected to tripwires and decided to wait in the brush along the tiny road leading up to the house. To make sure the target wouldn't escape.

Three hours go by. Clouds overhead make the sunset dreary, and the rain doesn't help much either. Two figures come into view, one tall and one really short. They walk past Saadia's hiding place. She hears a little girl skip and talk excitedly.

"What are we gonna eat for dinner, daddy?"

"Well, baby girl, I'm not sure. How do you feel about pancakes?"

The child giggles, "daddy! You can't have breakfast for dinner."

"Oh well. I guess I'll make a whole bunch and just eat 'em myself then."

"Nooo! I'll eat 'em. I'll eat 'em."

"That's what I thought."

"… Will mommy come home tonight?" She asks sort of expectantly.

"Probably not ,baby. Mommy's busy a lot. But I have a feeling we'll be able to see her more often very soon."

"Yay!" She cheers.

The tall figure rubs her hooded head. Making the hood fall back. What Saadia sees almost makes her heart stop. A head of long silver hair. Feeling her hood fall the girl squeals and runs for the house to get out of the rain. Realizing what she's just done, Saadia jumps up from her hiding place and runs toward the house. "No!" She screams. Desperately trying to get Draco and Luna's attention before they go in.

But it's too late. Draco hears and turns around, but Luna steps into the house, triggering a bomb. The house erupts into fire and wood. Draco is thrown to the ground from the force of the explosion. Luna… dies instantly. He groggily lifts himself up in time to see Saadia about twenty feet away, staring at the house, covering her mouth and crying. She sees him sit up, pulls her hands away enough so he can see her mouth. He can't hear her, but he can make out the words "I'm sorry." She backs up… then turns to a sprint heading away from the burning house. Draco reaches out to her, but then falls unconscious once more.

* * *

He awakens. Wet, cold, muddy, and without a purpose. He hastily pulls the burnt wood away from what's left of his home, desperately searching for his daughter. A few minutes later, he finds her. Her small, burned body, half-way curled up. He holds her charred corpse in his arms, crying out to the heavens. After an hour of grieving, he digs a grave in front of the house. Finding a large stone, he places it at the head and carves:

Luna

Beloved Daughter

7 yrs old

Being a father was

the best job I ever

had.

The broken shell of a man leaves his former home with a black hole in his heart. Trying to fill it with temporary love. It never works, but he still tries. He eventually learned to smile again. Giving everyone the brightest smile he can. Realizing that nobody should be unhappy on his account, he tries to make everyone happy. Because those who smile the brightest, know what true sorrow means. As for Saadia. He doesn't expect to see her again, but if he does, he has three words to say to her.

"I forgive you."


End file.
